roblox_etheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Etheriapedia:Changelog
February 2020= February 8 *'New Etherians: Cactikid, Cactadore, Cactilibre' *'New Titles: Wrestler, Luchadore, Heavyweight Champion' February 1 *'Stat Changes for Roboneer, Raditron, Stolem, Golven, Rabbini, Rabician, Alchare, Mariposun' *'YOTPig Oinkoin is no longer on sale, and has entered the normal shop rotation.' *'Fixed an issue where console controls were messed up on the choosing menu after favoriting an Etherian.' *'Other general bug fixes.' |-| January 2020= January 25 *'Happy Year of the Rat!' **Use codes “HappyLNY20” and “YearOfTheRat20” to unlock the YOTRat skins for Honumb and Kungafoo! **The “Oriental” skin has been renamed “YOTPig”, aka “Year of the Pig”. **YOTPig Oinkoin is now on a 33% sale in the skin shop. Buy it while it’s cheap! *'By clicking the star next to a selected Etherian’s name, you can favorite it. This bumps the Etherian to the top of the choosing menu for easy access!' *'The type chart and damage calculator have both been modified. We plan to continue tweaking them to balance the game further in the coming weeks.' *'Standing in the spawn town now regenerates your health in RP servers.' January 19 *'New Etherians: Duram, Ramprant, Savagaur' *'New Titles: Dinosaur, Apex Predator, Triassic Terror' *'Self Crates can no longer be opened when using Explorer.' *'Held Items now save to each individual Etherian.' *'There is now a visual on the Choosing Menu when you select an Etherian showing what Held Item they have equipped.' January 11 *'The Winter Holiday Event has ended.' **The sale on Festive skins has ended. **The map has reverted back to its normal appearance. **Jolly skins are now unobtainable, but will be added to the Skin Shop in the next Winter Holiday Event. *'The “Rainbow” title is technically rainbow now (due to issues with how UIGradients work, it’s not perfect yet).' January 2 *'The Winter Holiday Event is now completely released!' **This event has a grand total of 20 Jolly Skins! That makes this our largest event yet! **The event will end on Saturday, January 11th. Do you have what it takes to get the event completion title: “Santa Claus”? *'Fixed an issue causing Heritage skins to inherit the same joints used by their Normal forms, causing animations to break.' *'Added console support to Volume Control sliders.' *'Console controllers now take a higher priority over keyboard and mouse. If you have a controller plugged into your computer, the game will assume you are using that.' *'Other various bug fixes.' |-| December 2019= December 24 *'Winter Holiday Event!' **For a limited time only, you can collect Jolly skins for 11 Etherian lines! **Skin release schedule: ***Dec. 24th: Oinkoin, Terroot, Tarabi, Flyden, Goudrowsy ***Dec. 28th: Cryoball, Ribbomb, Solareign, Dalladoodle, Wanderwood, Phytotitan ***Jan. 1st: Eletoid, Mabiki, Rabbini, Lucifyce, Clovurr, Amenby, Mariposun, Snik, Magu **All Festive Skins are now available in the Skin Shop. For the duration of this event, they are 33% off! Get them while they are cheap! **Map is winter-y and Snow is much more common than usual. *'Fixed an issue with the Feedback feature that caused messages to not get sent properly.' December 14 *'New Etherian: Mariposun' *'New Ability: Mirage affects Double Team right now' *'New Titles: Sand Dweller, Mirage, Desert Savior' *'Dialogue boxes now support Images, NPC names, and the Typewriter effect.' *'When AutoPrestiging for the first time in a server, you will be given a confirmation message first.' **This is in response to new players accidentally autoprestiging their first level 100’s. Whoops! *'Added Death Message when you fall into the void and die by the ice spikes.' *'Fixed an issue where the Death Screen buttons were disabled while your Combat Tag was “still active”.' *'Fixed an issue where Tutorial messages wouldn’t be immediately translated to languages other than English.' December 7 *'New Death Screen system.' **3 seconds after you die, your screen will darken. **The screen gives a death message (as well as a specialized message depending on death circumstances). **It also allows you to either respawn as what you were, or to choose a different Etherian. **In some circumstances, a death message is also sent in the chat. **When you are killed by another player, it also tells you who killed you. *'Added search term “locked” to find all of your locked titles.' *'General bug fixes.' |-| November 2019= November 30 *'Ended Black Friday Sale.' *'Code Week codes expire one week after they were initally released. Grab them while you still can!' *'Fixed coloring issues for skin combinations that included the following skins:' **Broxl: Pizza **Honumb: Pizza **Avien: Spring **Maltion: Spooky, Spring **Ribbomb: Clown, Pizza **Frodiary: Clown, Pizza **Detoadnate: Clown, Pizza **Phytotitan: BDay2019 **Cachick: Harvest **Hawctus: Harvest *'Additionally, skins with decals (images) have also been fixed. For example, Rich Flyden’s wings now change color if you combine it with a color skin. Material skins now show up under decals.' *'Tweaked stats for Fromouda.' *'Updated descriptions for Koutsuki and Phytotitan due to 300 character localization limit.' *'Fixed Scary Hedgelord skin.' November 23 *'CODE WEEK!' **For the next week, we will be releasing a new code every day! **Our last code week was back in January. You definitely don’t want to miss out! **During the last code week, the most exclusive thing we released was Rich Spectrability. With Thanksgiving falling on the 28th, you can expect another special Skin! *'BDay_2018 Magu is no longer on-sale and has entered the normal skin rotation system.' *'BDay_2019 Phytotitan is no longer obtainable (at least, not until November 18, 2020).' *'Fixed a bug that could cause your spooky, scary, and patriotic skins to not appear in the menu.' *'General bug fixes.' November 16 *'New Etherians: Goudrowsy, Fromouda' *'PBDay Magu has been added to the Skin Shop!' **For the next week (Nov.16-Nov.23), it costs 650 Credits. After that, it will raise to 1,000 Credits. Grab it while it’s cheap! *'A special PBDay code on November 18th…?' *'Due to high demand, Galaxy Snik is no longer in the rotation system (so it always appears in the Skin Shop).' *'We are happy to announce that the game is officially available in Portuguese!' **There are still many translations missing, which we will continue to add over time. **Special thanks to GabrielPwned and Nikittele for the hard work! *'Added section for Translators to Credits Menu.' November 10 *'2019 Halloween Event has ended.' **We hope you enjoyed! This was a really fun event for us to put together! **If you collected all 5 Umbris Pieces but didn’t unlock the skin, it is still possible to get Scary Umbris for a limited time. Find the Spark of Life! *'Skin Shop now runs on a rotation system.' **Right now, 5 skins are displayed in the shop at a time. The rotation is updated every 24 hours. **Event skins are added to the rotation one year after they were initially added to the game. During their “event” time, they are on-sale in the shop. **Looking to buy the skins? Collect items on the map and sell them at the General Shoppe to make some quick cash! You can only sell a certain amount at the shop at a time. *'Added search bar to Title menu.' **Similar code to the search bar used for the Choosing Menu. **Several keywords to search for specific title categories: secret, group, badge, prestige, skin, event, time, greek, tutorial November 3 *'2019 Halloween Event is now completely released!' **The event ends on November 10th. Good luck! **Scary Skins: Boxling, Honumb, Munstorm, Kindite, Cromite, Lucifyce, Edgehog, Egglet, Solareign, Snik, Umbris **The event completion title is now obtainable! *'New Etherians: Vampyro, Nosfirno, Avalucard' *'New Abilities: Endothermic' *'New Titles: Thermal, Fledgling, Count Dracula' *'New Snik Egg replacement (now matches the item image).' *'New NPC: Dante' *'New Quest: “The Count”' |-| October 2019= October 26 *'2019 Halloween Event!' **For a limited time only, you can collect 11 exclusive “Scary” skins for the following Etherians: ***Oct. 26th: Boxling, Honumb, Munstorm, Kindite, Cromite ***Oct. 30th: Lucifyce, Edgehog, Egglet ***Nov. 2nd: Snik, Solareign, Umbris **This event will run until November 9th! **Event Titles: Scary, ??? *'All 2018 “Spooky” skins have been added to the Skin Shop.' **During the event, you can purchase all of them at any time. **When the event ends, they will begin a rotation where they periodically appear in and out of the skin shop. **All exclusive skins are added to the Skin Shop 1 year after their initial release (PBDay Magu is next on November 18th!). October 19 *'New Etherians: Egglet, Scrambird, Toritoregg' *'New Ability: Shelter Shield' *'Added redesign for Patriotic Umbris.' *'General bug fixes.' October 12 *'Umbris redesign and remodel!' **The new design was created to have more detail while also being less-complex in terms of triangles. *'Heritage skins!' **You can buy Heritage Eidlon and Heritage Umbris in the Skin Shop. **Heritage skins bring back the original designs for Etherians. **For Eidlon, this was Spidumbra and Lunachnid (we got permission to re-add them as skins!). **For Umbris, this is the old design. **Heritage skins only work for the Normal skin, so Exotic and Elusive are not included. *'Shop item and skin buying is no longer handled by Trello, meaning that there will no longer be cases where the buy lists don’t load into a server.' **Codes are still handled by Trello and will take time to load into new servers. *'Possible fix to shop restock message.' *'Small change to Poison and Ghost type icons.' *'Updated Jump animation for Koutsuki.' October 5 *'Patched invisibility hack.' *'Improved Save System (now relies on a ModuleScript instead of _G).' *'Fixed a bug where the sell shop restock message would always get sent when a server starts.' |-| September 2019= September 28 *'New Monsters: Cachick, Hawctus' *'New Titles: Cactus, Hawk, Bird of Prey' *'Rebalanced stats for: Broxl, Warzerd, Gaiarth, Lucifyce, Tesline' *'Fixed an issue in PVP/RP that caused extra unnecessary saving.' *'Cacti can now be knocked down with “tackling” moves.' **Tackle, Headbutt, Extreme Speed, Wing Attack, etc. **Cacti regenerate after 60 seconds. September 22 *'New Titles: Starter Pack, Etherian' *'New Feature: Tutorials!' **The first tutorial is called Getting Started. This teaches you the basics of MoE’s “Main Hub”. **The second tutorial is called Your First Etherian. This teaches you how to unlock Etherians by guiding you through Boxling’s unlock requirement. **Completing a tutorial grants you an exclusive tutorial-completion title. **More tutorials will be added over time to help new players out. *'“Preparing Assets” now auto-cancels after 1 minute.' *'“Load Data” is no longer a button and now automatically runs when the Teleport Screen opens up.' September 14 *'New Monsters: Tarabi, Tanukama' *'New Titles: Tanuki, Agricultural, Furious Farmer' *'Rebalanced stats for: Magu, Maguca, Mabiki (Defender), Terroot, Geminirt, Gaiarth, Potbrawler, Florafluff, Cromite, Aizune (Rose), Aizune (Violet), Stingferno.' *'Added rice plants.' *'Improved data loading time.' September 7 *'New Titles: Speedy, 14 x ???' **The 14 hidden titles are part of a “Greek God” title collection, which include titles such as Zeus and Hades. Each of them requires using a different title to unlock. Do you think you can find them all? **Unlock the 13 Greek God titles to obtain the final title: Olympian! **Special thanks to silverfang31 for the idea of these titles! *'Added new Game Stats:' **Current Kill Streak. **Highest Kill Streak. **Current Match Win Streak. **Highest Match Win Streak. |-| August 2019= August 31 *'New Titles: Noob, Visitor, Resident, Obsessed, Timeless, Timekeeper, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???' *'Improved Beach Elevator movement code.' **The beach elevator now moves fully on the client side rather than on the server. This prevents constant (and laggy) updates from replicating across the client/server boundary and makes movement more-smooth. The server is updated with the final position when the tween ends. *'Added an Interaction event to the control board in the Power Plant.' *'Fixed an issue where Exotic legendaries couldn’t spawn.' *'Possibly improved Dialogue Option selection for Console devices.' *'Beams and ParticleEmitters are now made invisible in first-person mode.' **This does not apply to zooming your camera in fully, only the in-game first person feature. August 23 *'New Monsters: Magmarva, Pupagma, Stingferno' *'New Ability: Fire Hazard' *'New Titles: Hotheaded, Inferno, Crash and Burn' *'A message is now sent in chat when the Sell Shop is replenished.' *'Due to Roblox Lootbox regulations, the chances for monsters to appear in crates are all now equal (for example, same chance to get Magu as there is to get Boxling).' *'When leveling up, your health is now increased based on the percentage of Health you had before. This will prevent an issue where players could die when auto-prestiging.' **The old system would add the amount of health you gained by leveling up, the new system will maintain the same health/maxhealth percentage. *'Purchase/Sell frame no longer re-appears if you hit a min/max limit (i.e. you sell 4 Entropy Orbs and the shopkeeper doesn’t have enough credits for another).' *'Improved backend for adding special skins to monsters.' *'Changes to the shrine in the blue house that line up with the changes in the map remaster.' *'Fixed an issue allowing players to push other people out of the Shop zones.' *'Fixed an issue where stores would stay open after resetting your character.' *'Fixed an issue where GUI would stay on the screen while opening crates.' *'Kungafoo line is now pure Fighting type (instead of Basic/Fighting).' *'Minor stat change for Tesline (-3 DEF).' *'Dragon Dance and Quiver Dance are now guaranteed to raise a stat if one isn’t maxed.' *'Dragon Dance can now raise Defense (along with Attack and Speed).' *'Console + Mobile improvements.' *'Other bug fixes.' August 17 *'New Monsters: Amenby, Gerridirah' *'New Ability: Stride' *'New Titles: Pond Skatee, Hydrophobic, Water Walker' *'Revamped GUI for General Shoppe, Training Ground, and Lucky Lotto.' **All 3 stores are now located in the same menu, and you can swap to any of the three shops within the menu itself. **The “Skin” shop has been moved from the General Shoppe into Lucky Lotto. **A new “Sell” section has been added to the General Shoppe. **The “Items” section in the General Shoppe has been renamed “Buy”. *'Added “NickName” option to Settings Menu.' **This allows you to set a custom nickname in your nametag in-game. Nicknames have a max of 20 characters and are run through the Roblox filter before being displayed. *'Owners of VIP Servers can now use the following commands in their server:' **!m {Message} **!message {Message} **!music {AssetId} **!stopmusic **!kick {Player} **!shutdown *'Stat changes for Swinance, Scarims, and Solareign.' *'Set up automatic save file cleanup for Settings folder.' *'Fixed an issue where you couldn’t teleport between private game modes while in a vip server.' August 10 *'Added “Game Modes” section to Settings Menu.' **This lets you swap between PVP and RP while in-game! *'Added “Graphics” section to Settings Menu.' **Currently, this allows you to toggle the particles for Rain/Snow. In the future, this will also let you change your render distance and graphics quality. *'When using Auto-Prestige, your EXP now carries over to your next life. This means that you can potentially prestige multiple times at once!' *'Added better Console/Gamepad support to Settings menu.' *'Modified Legendary spawn rate: Legendaries spawn even faster in PVP servers and the penalty for a server not being full is slightly reduced.' *'Legendary spawn message is now displayed in game chat.' *'Fixed an issue where prestiging a monster before returning to the main menu wouldn’t unlock the Exotic skin.' *'Mute button in Audio now uses a proper Toggle Button instead of a text button.' *'The “Bleeding” status effect has been renamed to “Wounded”.' *'Skin List now uses a UIListLayout for proper sizing and sorting.' *'Rebalanced stats for Clovurr and Elekity lines.' August 3 *'New Legendary Titan: Phytotitan' *'New Titles: Arboreal, Timber, Forest Guardian, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???' **PS: All 6 new secret titles are for getting an absurdly high amount of Prestiges. *'Added Auto-Prestige option to Settings Menu.' **This causes your monster to automatically prestige when it hits level 100. I wouldn’t recommend using it unless you plan to get an extremely high Prestige level. *'Added notification bubble to Private Match button and Daily Task button.' *'Added character count to Feedback menu.' *'Fixed an issue causing the Traits Menu to not properly size.' *'Possible fix to a bug that causes the Reset button to break.' July 2019= July 28 *'New Titles: Karmic Justice, Karmic Cruelty' *'Improved Main Menu load time.' **It used to take some time in order to load the Explorer display. This is now done on a separate thread, meaning you will have access to the menu but the Explorer display may not load immediately if you select it. *'Added “Game Stats” to Settings Menu.' **This records data such as how long you have played and how many private matches you’ve won. *'Possible fix for an issue where using Material skins would change your physical properties (friction, elasticity).' *'Fixed an issue causing map elements (power plant buttons, sleeping Pheracle, etc) to disappear.' July 27 *'New Monsters: Clovurr, Botanicat, Elekity, Tesline, Wanderwood' *'New Titles: Lucky, Botanical, Four-Leaf Clover, Unlucky, Shocking, Lightning Rod, Tree, Mimic, Soul Stealer' *'New Abilities: Luck of the Draw, Life Sap, Expense' *'New Settings Menu.' **On the bottom-left bar, we have added a new button to open the Settings Menu. **In the Settings Menu, you can edit audio settings, send us feedback, or view game credits. **Audio settings allows you to fine-tune audio! You can mute all music or only specific parts of the game. **Feedback lets you send comments and/or suggestions straight to the developers! This feature has a 30 minute cooldown. **Credits includes all people who have worked on Monsters of Etheria and what they have contributed to. *'Added new Etherian Sprites to Main Menu and Traits Menu (Special thanks to ElTuminair37 for the designs).' *'Added “Species” to Traits Menu: for example, Irasper is the “Lance Etherian”.' *'Added Invite button to Friends List.' **This prompts a Roblox Menu allowing you to invite your friends into your server. *'New Karma System rates your karma from -100 to 100.' **Getting >50 karma rewards you with Clovurr. **Getting <-50 karma rewards you with Elekity. **Currently, you lose 25 karma for every kill, gain 25 karma for using heal pulse successfully, and gain 15 karma for swapping attacks at the Move Tutor. **Use command “!checkkarma” to view your current karma. *'Traits Menu Mutations now ignore any requirements for time of day, weather, or gender.' *'Removed “Mute Music” button from bottom-left bar.' *'Re-programmed Audio System.' **Client gets more control over Audio, which allows for specific volume sliders and area-specific music in the future. *'Replaced Lock icon on Main Menu with 32x32 sprite lock.' *'Locked monsters and skins now have light-gray backgrounds to make them stand out.' July 21 *'New Monsters: Flyden, Pixbee' *'New Titles: Buggy, Unstable, Pixelated, ???, ???, ???' *'Added 3 new Material skins: Foil, Sand, and Wood' **Each of these skins costs 1 P-Token. *'Changed name of Corrosive skin to Corroded.' *'Reduced price of Corroded skin from 3 P-Tokens to 1 P-Token.' *'Implemented compression changes for Skins.' **Skins are now assigned unique IDs, and your save file uses those instead of the skin name. This significantly reduces the size of your save file. **If you do not see all of your skins when you join, you may need to respawn a couple times for the game to fully convert your file over to the new system. *'Gender now saves in the Traits menu.' **We are considering re-introducing gender differences (slight changes to the monster’s appearance depending on gender). *'Re-optimized smoke attacks (Smokescreen, Sandy Gale, Sweet Scent).' *'Changed spins from Motor6D Velocity to Animations (Rapid Spin, Dragon Tail, Tail Whip).' *'Added command “!checkprestige” to view current prestige level and exp multiplier.' *'Replaced command “!checkelusives” with “!claimprizes”, which includes support for Titles.' July 13 *'Fourth of July event has ended, we hope you all had fun!' *'New Titles: ???' *'Health change indicators (red numbers when taking damage, green numbers when healing).' *'Upgraded backend databases for improved efficiency and easier indexing.' *'Using commands is now auto-hidden by the chat system (to prevent commands from flooding chat).' *'Using the !prestige command now tells you your new Prestige EXP Multiplier.' *'Swapped menu buttons and mutate button with TextLabels in order to take advantage of localization.' |-| June 2019= June 26 *'FOURTH OF JULY EVENT!' **For a limited time, unlock 5 exclusive “Patriotic” skins for the following monsters: ***Patriotic Watchbot: Experiment with explosives. ***Patriotic Avien: Find and hatch the Avien Egg. ***Patriotic Lyxic: Code Exclusive (Will release sometime near 4th of July). ***Patriotic Avien: Find and hatch the Avien Egg. ***Patriotic Rabbini: Find and collect 20 fireworks for Samuel. ***Patriotic Umbris: ??? **You can also trade Fireworks to Samuel in exchange for Credits and Crates. **Huge thanks to Sinthesia_RS for helping to set up this event in such a short amount of time! **Skin credits: Avien, Rabbini and Lyxic by Sinthesia_RS, Watchbot by EternalAtaken, Umbris by BluefireMochi. *'12 new “secret” titles.' **Each event now has 2 exclusive titles. For example, during this event, you can get the “Patriotic” and “True Patriot” titles! **Unlock the titles by obtaining a single event skin and by collecting every skin from the event: ***Patriotic: Obtain a Patriotic skin (Fourth of July 2019). ***True Patriot: Collect all 5 Patriotic skins (Fourth of July 2019) *'Fixed moves that utilize the map in Private Matches (Earthquake, Spikes, etc).' *'Raised Private Match Arena height (Can fly higher, harder to teleport outside).' *'Ghourien redesign.' **The old Ghourien design was heavily inspired by a design from DeviantArt, and this information was not disclosed to the development team when Ghourien was added to the game. To respect the intellectual property of the original creator, we have redesigned Ghourien. We will be more cautious of similar cases in the future. *'Distance tracking now caps to reduce the effect of teleporting when entering dimensions and private matches.' *'Using !prestige now notifies you of your new Prestige Level in the bottom-right corner of your screen.' *'Fixed EXP staying at “MAX” after using the !prestige command.' *'Changed Spookims P1 Title to “Grim” due to Halloween 2018 Title conflict.' *'Stat Rebalances:' **Aralon: -12 SPD, +4 RES **Umbris: -3 ATK, -3 DEF, +6 RES **Kangarate: +9 DEF, -9 RES June 22 *'ATTACK SYSTEM V2 - PHASE 1 ROLLOUT' **This is the first phase of the new Attack System! We have gone over every monster and re-balanced their base stats. **Stats are now determined by setting a required Base Stat Total within a range, and then distributing stats based on that number. **Single stage monsters, 2nd stages of 2nd stage monsters, and 3rd stages of 3rd stage monsters are all comparable with stats. **Three-stage monsters generally end up with higher stats than single-stage monsters. *'STAB (Same type attack bonus) has been lowered to x1.25 (from x1.5).' *'Weather damage multiplier changes:' **Rain: x1.25 water, x0.75 fire (from x1.5 water, x0.5 fire). **Harsh Sunlight: x1.25 fire, x0.75 water (from x1.5 fire, x0.5 water). **Snow: x1.25 snow (from x1 snow). *'New Monsters: Dalladoodle, Kitsakura, Aizune (Rose & Violet forms)' *'New Abilities: Flashy, Stunning, Solar Emission' *'New Titles: Angel, Demon, Medic, ???, ???' *'Private Matches can now detect ties where both players die within 5 seconds of each other.' **For example, if you kill the other player by using Explosion, you will tie. *'Changed positions of trees in the Private Match Arena.' *'Traits menu now provides a Base Stat Total in the top-right corner of the “Base Stats” panel.' *'Your own nametag no longer appears while in First-Person Mode.' *'Kousai line changed to Dark/Wind type.' *'Explorers no longer affect the EXP Orb Multiplier.' June 17 *'One new secret title.' *'If you prestiged monsters before Titles were added, you can now receive their Prestige Titles by loading their Prestige Menus (Select the monster and open the “Prestige” tab).' *'Fixed a bug where the Private Match board in the town wouldn’t load correctly.' June 15 *'New “Titles” System!' **Titles are special unlockables that can be equipped to show off. When equipped, titles appear in front of your name in chat and above your nametag in-game. **Titles can be obtained through various different methods. See how to unlock some of them by clicking the new button in the bottom-right menu. **There are multiple titles that are hidden from the menu until they have been unlocked. These are Secret Titles. *'Private Matches now available via screen menu.' **Press the button in the bottom-left menu to open the Private Match menu. *'Prestiges for each Etherian now cap at 999,999 to prevent possible save file issues.' *'Prestiging an Etherian no longer resets their moveset or removes their Exotic skin.' *'You can now use the command “!prestige” to prestige an Etherian while you are using it.' *'Credits now displayed in top-left of Daily Task menu.' June 8 *'New Monsters: Edgehog, Hedgelord' *'Added “Clown” skin for Ribbomb, Frodiary, and Detoadnate.' **Clown skins can be obtained for free by collecting a randomly-spawning balloon on the map. **Clown skins can be purchased from the skin shop for 500 credits. *'Ability “Sharpened Blade” has been renamed “Sharpened”.' *'Added additional logging and security for Credit Purchases.' **There seems to be a Roblox issue recently where purchases don’t go through correctly. This should help to fix it. June 1 *'New Monster: Koutsuki' *'Combat Tag is now automatically removed when a private match ends.' *'Sent/pending challenges are now colored in blue instead of orange.' *'EXP Orb now has a maximum multiplier of x1.5 (up from x1.25), but the multiplier is reduced by 5% for every player in-range of the orb. The minimum multiplier is x1.05.' **The EXP Orb is meant to be a “King of the Hill” spot, so if you want to gain EXP faster, you are encouraged to fight other players nearby. *'Backend bug fixes.' |-| May 2019= May 25 *'Introducing PRIVATE MATCHES!' **A private match allows you to have a 1v1 fight against another player in your server. Private matches can be held by anybody in both PvP and RP game modes. **You can send/receive/spectate private matches by viewing the board to the left of the Move Tutor. **Send a private match invite by clicking a player’s name under the “Challenge” column. **Accept a challenge by clicking a player’s name under the “Accept” column. Challenges auto-expire 30 seconds after they were sent. **Spectate an ongoing match by clicking a player’s name under the “Spectate” column. **Stop spectating a private match by using the chat command “!stopspectate” or by respawning. **Challenging/Accepting/Spectating can only be used while not in-combat, meaning they will be disabled if you have a combat tag in the lower-right corner of your screen. **While in a private match, you and your opponent cannot be damaged by anybody except for each other. This means that you can have a private match in the sense that there will not be outside interference. **Spectators are also immune to damage/status effects/stage changes. Spectators cannot attack the fighters. **If a spectator attempts to glitch into the arena, the game will automatically kill them. **If a fighter attempts to glitch out of the arena, the game will automatically kill them, causing them to lose the match. **Private matches automatically end after 5 minutes. **While in a private match, neither the fighters nor the spectators will gain any experience. This is to prevent sitting in a private match with a friend to gain experience and avoid being killed. Private matches are not for farming EXP, they are for fighting. *'New Monster: Carapinch' *'New Abilities:' **Potent Venom inflicted by this monster deals more damage than normal. **Exoplating monster’s tough exoskeleton reduces critical hit damage dealt to it. *'New animations for Rabbini Line.' **Rabbini was originally meant to stay inside of its hat… and now it does! *'Added a “Weather Forecast” monitor near the General Shoppe. This monitor will tell you when and what the next naturally occurring weather is.' May 19 *'Fixed an issue where Rich Spectrability wouldn’t appear in the Skin Shop display.' *'Upgraded One-Time Codes to allow for us to specify “Use Limits”: for example, we can make some codes able to be used 5 times before becoming expired instead of just once'. May 18 *'Added new skin: Galaxy' *'Acid no longer damages Poison-type Etherians.' *'Possible fix to an issue where all Daily Tasks would be removed when one task was finished.' *'You can now view key items from completed quests in your bag.' *'Pharavil Nerfs (-5 Base Health, -15 Base Attack).' *'Secton Buffs (+10 Base Health, +10 Base Defense).' *'Changed Minnart requirement.' May 11 *'New Monster: Cromite' *'New Abilities: Rugged Threat, Robust Trap' *'Changed animations for Lucifyce.' *'New artwork for Foreign Gemstone, Monster Egg, USB Drive, and Ancient Flute.' *'NPC Animations are now handled by the client instead of the server (lag reduction).' *'NPC Animations are disabled when you are far away from the NPC (lag reduction).' *'Now the General Shoppe has a digital clock.' *'Currency now displayed in Lucky Lotto.' *'Quirky Orbs now displayed at Move Tutor.' *'Changed design of credit purchase menu to look smaller, slick and clean.' *'Credit purchase menu now pops up when attempting to purchase a crate without enough credits.' May 4 *'The Easter Event has ended! Hope you all enjoyed it!' *'New Monsters: Tadbowl, Ramphibien' *'New Item: Ramen' *'Improved Quest Log design.' *'Dark types now deal x1.5 damage to Psychic types.' *'Fixed an issue where mutations in the Traits menu could be ordered incorrectly.' |-| April 2019= April 27 *'New Monsters: Rabbini, Rabician, Alchare' *'New Quest: Magician Mayhem Virgil' *'New Item: Magic Hat (Key Item)' *'Added Lore to each monster in the Traits Menu (Special thanks to Sinthesia_RS for all the descriptions!).' *'Mutation info in Traits Menu are now locked until you unlock the mutation.' April 20 *'EASTER EVENT!' **Happy Easter! Etheria is having a small event where you can obtain special prizes! **Eggs will spawn all around the map, collect certain amounts of eggs to unlock rewards. Talk to Chester to trade in your eggs for the following prizes: ***Eggs Total 100 Credits ***Eggs Total Spring Teap ***Eggs Total 5 Regular Crates ***Eggs Total Spring Lullafairy ***Eggs Total 5 Creation Crates ***Eggs Total Spring Avien ***Eggs Total 3 Self Crates ***Eggs Total Spring Ribbomb ***Eggs Total 5 Self Crates ***Eggs Total Spring Lucifyce *'Swapped Lighting engine from Legacy to Compatibility.' *'Possible fix for an issue where tasks wouldn’t be removed after being completed.' April 13 *'New Monsters: Ovelin, Stolem, Golven.' *'New Ability: Overexhaust size of smoky attacks' *'Changed smoky attacks (Sand Attack, Smokescreen, Sweet Scent).' **Use significantly fewer particles, so they should cause less lag. April 6 *'Improved Shop design and handling.' **Added “Skins” section to shop. **This is only a test version of the Skins section, and will likely be re-designed in the future. **The Skins section will be for purchasing specially designed skins (such as Event skins). *'Turned the Golden Orb, Teddy bear, and Sword in Stone into interactable objects.' *'Bug fixes.' April 2 *'Pizza Party Event has ended! A lot of work was put into making this event, so I really hope you all enjoyed it!' *'New Monster: Kousai' *'Replaced Monsters: Spidumbra, Lunachnid' **At request of the creator, the following monsters have been removed and replaced with new monsters: ***Replaced Spidumbra with Eidlon. ***Replaced Lunachnid with Aralon. *'Changed Daily Task system.' **You can now complete daily tasks if you are not in the fan group. However, you can only have 2 tasks at a time and they will only give you 20% of the normal reward amount. *'Dragon Dance has been nerfed.' **Now it only buffs one stat (either Attack or Speed). |-| March 2019= March 19 *'PIZZA PARTY EVENT!' **Monsters of Etheria is a part of the official Roblox Pizza Party Event! For a limited time, use Pizza Launchers to shoot pizzas at other players! Collect launched pizzas to receive exclusive Roblox hats! **During this event, you also have the opportunity to earn “Pizza” skins for the following 16 monster lines: ***Boxling/Broxl: Give Chex 20 Pizzas in total ***Honumb/Ursweet: Give Chex 40 Pizzas in total ***Avien/Maltion: Give Chex 60 Pizzas in total ***Lullafairy: Give Chex 80 Pizzas in total ***Magu/Magecci/Maguca: Give Chex 100 Pizzas in total ***Crimortar/Outlannon: Randomly found when hit by a Pizza Launcher ***Snik/Seren/Secton: Randomly found when hit by a Pizza Launcher ***Lyxic/Prowlyx/Miscrelyx: Defeat an Etherian that is using a Pizza skin ***Salablinder/Hyd-dra: Get defeated by an Etherian that is using a Pizza skin ***Oinkoin/Moneyhog/Swinance: Complete a daily task ***Terroot/Geminirt/Gaiarth: Teach a monster a new attack ***Munstorm/Pharavil: Collect a dirty tomato ***Atlantitan: Find and Collect Pizza Atlantitan ***Jardrix/Jarantula: Redeem the code: "ACheesyCode2019" ***Ribbomb/Frodiary/Detoadnate: Redeem the code: "GettingSaucy2019" ***Florafluff: Redeem the code: "PizzaParty2019" *'New game logo artwork by BluefireMochi.' *'Legendaries spawn 30% faster than normal for this event only.' *'Added correct “Idea” credit for Lockspectre, Solareign, and Atlantitan.' March 9 *'New Monster: Atlantitan' **Atlantitan is our first new legendary monster since Monsters of Etheria launched. It is a titan class legendary, just like Ignititan. *'New Artwork: Type icons, crate images, item images' **Type icons and Crate images are brand new, courtesy of BluefireMochi. Item images are now higher resolution, and have been re-sized. *'New Interaction Framework.' **The beach elevator no longer operates based on saying phrases in chat. Instead, you can find a button hidden near the beach that will raise and lower the elevator. There is also a button inside the elevator as well as inside the power plant. This change was something I wanted to do for a long time, but also was necessary because Console players cannot chat, so they couldn’t access Zarc’s quest to obtain Watchbot without help from a PC/Mobile user. This interaction framework is also being used for all NPCs (Quests + Chex) as well as map interaction events (Cave Smoke, Lab Fire, Sleeping Pheracle). *'New Dialogue Framework' **The dialogue system has been completely re-worked. The old system would display blue-green text and the top of the screen, and possibly give yes/no buttons to respond. The new system is cleaner, appears in a box at the bottom of the screen, includes the name of who/what you are interacting with, and allows for varied responses (your response could be “Thanks!” instead of “Yes”). All NPCs (Quests + Chex) as well as map interaction events (Cave Smoke, Lab Fire, Sleeping Pheracle) use this framework. *'Energy Orbs are no longer affected by the golden orb and prestige EXP bonus.' *'Energy Orbs now give exactly as much EXP needed to level up, and include a notification for clarity.' *'Energy Orbs have been added to the shop!' *'Modified Ignititan’s base stats' March 2 *'New Monsters: Minnart, Sperish, Harfin' *'New Abilities: Water Cycle, Faux Harpoon' *'“Monsters” are now known as “Etherians”.' *'“Etherian” has been renamed “Explorer”.' *'Fixed Flying on Console.' **To fly, use the move by first hitting the Right Trigger. Then, hold down the Right Bumper to fly forwards. Move your camera to change directions. |-| February 2019= February 23 *'New Monster: Solareign' *'New Abilities: Solar Absorption, Branching Antlers' **Solar Absorption increases damage in the day, but decreases damage at night. **Branching Antlers has a chance to inflict the Bleeding status effect when hitting an opponent with a contact attack. *'New Item: Solar Dewdrop' **Solar Dewdrops spawn near the forest and can be bought in the shop. When used, they restore 30 HP. *'Added Status Effect “Bleeding”' **Bleeding takes 2% of your health per turn for 5 turns (total of 10% health loss). *'Whenever a new official background artwork is made (such as the ones seen on the teleportation screen), they are guaranteed to appear in the teleport screen for the next 2 days.' *'Lucifyce has been nerfed (-20 Base Speed).' *'Optimization changes (Client no longer loads the dictionary for the entire monster Base Stat list).' February 16 *'Valentines Event has now ended.' *'New Monster: Lucifyce' *'New Ability: Frozen Over' *'Group Auto-Promotion bot has been fixed!' **Join the game to be ranked up from Citizen to Trainer. **Obtain every monster in the game to be ranked up to Expert. **Prestige every monster in the game to be ranked up to Champion. **The bot triggers when you either join the game and load your data, obtain a new monster, rank a monster up to level 100, or prestige a monster. February 9 *'Valentines Day Event!' **'Runs from February 9th until February 16th' **'You can obtain 5 exclusive “Lovely” skins:' ***Lovely Honumb: use Headbutt on Honey Trees to discover and obtain a Lovely Honumb (and a jar of delicious Honey!) ***Lovely Florafluff: after collecting 25 of each color Heart (Red/Purple/Magenta), use Honey in the flower field to attract a Lovely Florafluff ***Lovely Munstorm: reap the benefits of the Blood Moon (PS: This requires your monster to be under level 100) ***Lovely Cryoball: charm a monster of the opposite gender ***Lovely Eletoid : restart the life of any monster *'Using Headbutt on Honey Trees now has a small chance to give you Honey.' *'“Chinese Oinkoin” skin has been renamed “Oriental Oinkoin” and the models have been redone.' *'Codes now ignore spaces/tabs before and after the code.' **This means that “AdCrates”, " AdCrates", and "AdCrates " are all valid. *'Stat stage decay time has been changed.' **Instead of always taking 50 seconds to wear off, the decay time now scales depending on how many stages the user has. *'Background artwork during teleport screen is now randomized.' **There are currently 5 possible backgrounds, more will be added over time. February 2 *'New Monsters: Jarantula, Maltion' *'New Ability: Worldly Antithesis' *'Avien is now a Wind/Cosmic type.' *'Avien’s stats have been nerfed.' *'Avien’s ability “Hover” has been changed to “Worldly Antithesis”.' *'The effect of the ability Extraterrestrial has been changed.' *'Magnet Rise now multiplies jump height by x2 instead of x1.85.' *'Modifications to Umbris’s appearance (changed feet, re-aligned back spikes).' **This is because people kept relating it to Necrozma. They are completely unrelated - this is not a Pokemon game. |-| January 2019= January 26 *'Official Mutation Artwork release.' **All mutations now have official mutation artwork instead of pictures of the mutation models. Artwork by Bluefiremochi. *'Code week! Every day from now until next update, we will be releasing a new code!' **January 26: "FirstCodeWeek2019" (Gives 8 Regular Crates) **January 27: "DayTwoLoot2019" (Gives 5 Creation Crates) **January 28: "FreeDayThree2019" (Gives 3 Self Crates) **January 29: "DayFoDough2019" (Unlocks Rich skin for Spectrability) **January 30: "FifthDayCash2019" (Gives 400 Credits) **January 31: "SelfAbsorbedSix2019" (Gives 5 Self Crates) **February 1: "ChineseNewYear2019" (Unlocks Chinese skin for Oinkoin) *'Bug Fixes.' January 19 *'New Monsters: Crimortar, Outlannon' *'New Ability: Scorched Missile' *'Particles in monsters are now affected by the skin system.' *'Shutdown message will now give information about official shutdowns.' *'Fixed an issue where monster/item pickup notifications wouldn’t run properly.' *'Leftover admin music is now automatically stopped when the staff member leaves the server.' January 12 *'New Monsters: Lyxic, Prowlyx, Miscrelyx' *'New Ability: Sharpened Blade' *'Display Models are now animated.' *'After waking up from Sleep, you are given the “Well Rested” tag for 30 seconds. While “Well Rested”, you cannot be put to sleep.' *'Improvements to how the in-game Friend List works.' *'Fixed Ice Shard.' January 5 *'The “Winter Holidays” event has ended.' *'New Monster: Chambrr' *'Improved Teleportation System to be more secure.' **Uses “SetTeleportGui” to ensure that the teleport screen is set before teleportation. **Also gives you the teleport status at the top of the screen while teleporting. *'Reintroduced “Elusive” skins.' **These are extremely rare “trophy” skins. *'Tier 2 skins (Exotic, Elusive) no longer affect Tier 1 skins that aren’t Normal (Spooky, Festive, PBDay).' *'The Exotic skin is now considered a global skin on the backend.' *'Fixed an issue with PBDay Maguca’s hat in the secondary Idle animation.' |-| December 2018= December 29 *'Monsters of Etheria is now available on console!' *'New monster: Florafluff' *'New ability: Floral Power' *'Traits tab now gives credit for 4 processes instead of 2:' **Idea - The person who came up with the design for the monster. This is almost always the Modeler unless it was originally fanart. **Model - The person who built the model for the monster. **Rig - The person who rigged the model for the monster. This process turns the model into a character that you can morph into. **Anim - The person who animated the monster. *'Freeze status effect now caps at 30 seconds (instead of endless).' *'Burn status effect now caps at 8 hits (instead of endless).' *'Poison status effect now caps at 8 hits (instead of endless).' December 22 *'WINTER HOLIDAY EVENT!' **'Map is very snowy.' **'Town is decorated for the holidays.' **'During this event, you have the ability to obtain 5 exclusive “Festive” skins for the following monsters:' ***Festive Boxling: Collect a present that spawns randomly on the map. ***Festive Jardrix: Redeem the code: "Eggnog2018". ***Festive Lullafairy: Level up while in a golden aura. ***Festive Teap: Redeem the code: "Cocoa2019". ***Festive Ignititan: Find and collect Festive Ignititan (40% chance to spawn). *'Power boosting items!' **Every day, either 2 or 3 items appear in the shop. They can be purchased for 200 credits each. When held, the items boost attack power by 20%. **The items change based on the day of the week, so make sure you come back daily if you want to collect all 18! *'Slight redesign to town stores.' **Stores are now opened based on distance from the store instead of a Touched event. **Store names are no longer decals so that they can be properly translated to other languages. *'Cry button (music notes) in bottom left toolbar has been hidden until it serves an actual purpose.' *'Quiver Dance now stuns for 2.5 seconds instead of 4 seconds.' December 15 *'New monsters: Snik, Seren, Secton' *'New quest: “An EGGciting Quest” with Anna.' **This quest used to be in P. Fighters EX, and has been brought back as the quest giver that rewards Snik. *'New item: Monster Egg Item' *'The Torn Dimension now has a special yellow orb at the end of it. Standing near this orb boosts your EXP gain rate by 25%.' *'Type Matchups display has been added to Traits Menu.' **Weaknesses/Resistances show the multiplier that is applied to damage when an attack with a specific type is used against that monster. *'Watchbot line is now Metal/Electric type. They have all received slight stat changes.' *'Watchbot, Roboneer, Raditron, and Ignititan are now considered “Genderless” monsters.' *'“Cosmic Power” has been changed from Psychic type to Cosmic type.' *'“Rain Dance”, “Sunny Day”, and “Hail” all now share a global 30 second cooldown.' **This means that using one of the moves automatically activates their cooldowns for everybody else in the server. *'“Quiver Dance” now only raises 1 stat out of NRG, RES, and SPD instead of all 3.' December 8 *'Implemented 4 new forms for Mabiki:' **Mabiki (Warrior) ***Boosted Attack stat ***Signature ability (Warrior’s Spirit) **Mabiki (Shaman) ***Boosted Resistance stat ***Signature ability (Shaman’s Spirit) **Mabiki (Archer) ***Boosted Energy stat ***Signature ability (Archer’s Spirit) **Mabiki (Defender) ***Boosted Defense stat ***Signature ability (Defender’s Spirit) *'All monster morphs now use the new “Massless” and “RootPriority” properties to increase stability of rigs.' December 1 *'Introduced random “Blood Moon” events.' **During a Blood Moon, killing other players rewards x2 EXP. This currently has no other effect. *'New skins: Spatial, Temporal, Celestial' **Spatial and Temporal are new skins introduced to the Creation Crate. **Celestial can be obtained by getting all 5 Creation Crate skins for a monster. *'New monsters: Pheracle' *'New items: Arcoine' *'Added “Sleeping Pheracle” to the map.' *'Every monster now has 2+ abilities.' *'New abilities: Drowsy, Pessimism, Optimism, Fortune, Flimsy Mask, Laser Sight, Magician’s Hat, Defensive Stance, Fiery Gaze, Conjuring Rites, Blinded, Toxic Gaze, Pharaoh’s Storm, Enchanted Weaving, Savory Steam, Extraterrestrial, Fiery Spirit, Toxin Casing' *'Click the “i” button in the top-right corner of a crate at Lucky Lotto to see the chances to obtain certain skins.' *'Remodeled Mabiki.' *'Movepools for Frodiary and Detoadnate have been modified.' *'The effects of abilities Vapor Guard, Flame Shield, and Blossom Cover have been modified.' *'“Oblivion” ability has been nerfed from x0 to x0.25.' *'Avien has been changed from Poison/Wind to Poison/Cosmic.' *'Added “Solar Beam” to Ignititan’s movepool.' *'Fixed an issue that could prevent players from becoming Etherians.' |-| November 2018= November 24 *'Added 3 new monsters: Ribbomb, Frodiary, Detoadnate' *'New Artwork for items: Energy/Entropy/Quirky Orbs, Honey, Tea Cup' *'Removed certain Quest Items from the map.' *'Fog now occurs naturally.' *'Fog and Brightness are now tweened on the Server, but handled on the Client.' November 17 *'Bug fixes.' *'Implemented official “Artist” staff position.' *'Renamed “Boxer” to “Broxl” (mix of Box and Brawl) so that it has a unique name.' *'Changes to Fog to allow for new weather types: Fog and Dense Fog' *'Corrosive skin now also changes “Metal” material type instead of just “SmoothPlastic”.' *'Added new skin: PBDay.' **PBDay Magu: Redeem the code "PoeBirthday2018". *'Fixed a bug that would cause Exotics to only spawn after one legitimately spawns.' November 10 *'Move Tutor now allows you to view information about attacks.' *'Ability List is cleaner.' *'Added 3 new monsters: Kindite, Sizzlit, Magmantle.' *'Tweaked values of Reflective skin in order to make colors underneath the reflectancy more obvious.' *'Added “Corrosive” Prestige-Tier skin.' **This skin requires 3 P-Tokens to obtain, which means you need to prestige 3 times on a monster to get enough tokens. The appearance of this skin may change in the future. *'Lucky Lotto crates now have actual models that correspond to the type of crate you opened.' *'Fixed an issue that duplicated the move “Tackle”.' **People who had the faulty version of tackle now have a move called “Forceful Bash”, which is a faster and stronger variation of Tackle. *'3 Spooky Skins are now unobtainable.' **The 2 code skins will remain obtainable until November 17th. *'Possible fix to the issue where your camera would get stuck in sky.' *'Made a change to monster display auto-loading to reduce memory usage.' November 3 *'Mutation list on Traits Menu now fits 3 mutation names instead of 2.' *'“Typing” category on Traits Menu now shows the names of the types.' *'New category on Traits Menu: “Class”.' **Classes tell you special information about what a monster is, which includes a change in the experience rate. This exp multiplier has always been active, it just wasn’t common knowledge. *'Monsters and changing skins on the selection screen is now instantaneous.' November 2 *'Adjusted monster jump animations so that the transition from jumping to landing is smoother.' *'Increased spawn rate of Entropy, Energy, and Quirky Orbs.' *'Removed “FromPriorMutation” moves in favor of making all moves linear within the movepool.' *'Changed learnsets for some first and second mutation monsters in order to create a clear chain of progression in movepools.' **Mutating always introduces new attacks into the movepool at higher levels. *'Changes in the stats to Avien, Skrimmrah, Electris and Ghourien.' *'Visual changes to Gaiarth.' |-| October 2018= October 26 *'HALLOWEEN UPDATE:' **'Added new exclusive skin: Spooky.' ***Spooky Cryoball: Redeem the code "HappyHalloween2018". ***Spooky Spidumbra: Prestige a monster. ***Spooky Terroot: Inflict the Burned status to an opponent. ***Spooky Lullafairy: Defeat an opponent in the night. ***Spooky Avien: Redeem the code "EvilAvienIsEvil2018". October 21 *'Bug fixes.' *'Changes in the stats to Pharavil, Skrimmrah, and Teap line.' *'Changes in the Daily Tasks.' **Now show how long until a new task generates. October 20 *'Bug fixes.' October 19 *'Game Released.' **'Added 50 monsters + animation.' **'Added Prestige System.' **'Added new types.' ***Cosmic-type. ***Aether-type. **'Added new items.' ***Vouchers. ***Tea Cup. **'Changes in the abilities.' **'Changes in the stats and damage calculation.' **'Changes in the types.' ***Normal-type is renamed to Basic-type. ***Ground and Rock-type are renamed to Terra-type. ***Flying-type is renamed to Wind-type. ***Steel-type is renamed to Metal-type. ***Fairy-type is renamed to Light-type. **'Changes in the items.' ***Poké Flute is renamed to Ancient Flute. ***Happiny Stone is renamed to Foreign Gemstone. ***Togepi Egg is renamed to Monster Egg. ***Rare Candy is renamed to Energy Orb. ***Ability Capsule is renamed to Entropy Orb. ***Heart Scale is renamed to Quirky Orb.